Generally, telecommunication systems include network components (e.g., server computing devices) that implement various features, functions, technologies, or solutions to process, route, and/or otherwise manage the voice, data, and control signals that are sent to and from user equipment devices. As part of these operations, these network components frequently access, use and update telecommunication data stored in one or more database systems. In doing so, the network components and/or database systems are often required to perform a large number of simple yet time-consuming database operations (e.g., insert, read, delete, update, etc.). These database operations may have a direct and significant impact on the performance characteristics of the services, applications, and components of the telecommunication system. As such, improving the performance characteristics of the database systems will improve the performance characteristics of the services, applications, and components in the telecommunication system. This will be beneficial to telecommunication network operators and to the consumers of their services.